The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center is proposing a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in head and neck cancer. The primary goal of this research program is to cultivate and facilitate innovative and significant translational research in the biologic, genetic and clinical aspects of early detection, prevention and treatment of head and neck cancer. These efforts will lead to changes in clinical practice that favorably impact mortality and morbidity of patients with cancer and decrease the incidence of head and neck cancer. The multidisciplinary group of distinguished investigators assembled for this research program will accomplish this goal through effective and collaborative integration of laboratory, epidemiologic and clinical investigations. Such activity will further our understanding of genetic susceptibility and the tumorigenic process in target tissue, leading to novel, molecularly-targeted strategies for the treatment and prevention of head and neck cancer. As outlined below, the program is designed with five research projects and three core resources, as well as programs for developmental research and career development. The research projects are designed to target specific areas important in head and neck cancer, as well as cancers at other disease sites. Project 1: Genetic Susceptibility Markers in Surrogate and Target Tissues Project 2: Targeting Angiogenesis for Therapy of Head and Neck Cancer Project 3: Targeting EGFR for Chemoprevention of Head and Neck Cancer Project 4: Targeting the p53 Pathway for Reversal of Oral Premalignancy Project 5: Targeting Induction of Apoptosis for Therapy of Head and Neck Cancer Core : Biostatistics and Data Management Core : Tissue Procurement and Pathology Developmental Research Program and Career Development Program Through this research program, our research team will make a significant impact on prevention and clinical care of patients with head and neck cancer. We will bring all of our resources to bear on this problem.